Any Excuse For A Parade
by BiccaBoo
Summary: When one Ninja has his life disrupted by the arrival of his parents best friends, what does he really think about the whole situation? Maybe we should ask his journal? KiraDustin [pretty unique i think...]
1. Dude, That's So Unfair

**Any Excuse for a Parade**

**Hey people! **

**Thanks for checking the story out.**

**As you'll probably realise, this is written from Dustin's perspective. It's like in a diary. I hope I got into his character well, but if I didn't please let me know with any comments to how I could make it better? I would appreciate that immensely. Please bear with me as I find it slightly difficult to get into a guys mind so you know, this is what I came up with. **

**This story is in conjunction with my other new one 'A Cure For The Itch' which is the other main characters perspective. It wouldn't matter if you didn't read both but it might be a good idea? Anyway, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: This is purely FICTION, hence the site. If it was real, it would have happened in the series and if I owned Power Rangers, Ninja Storm and Dino Thunder would still be on. So take the hint, I don't own Power Rangers at all. I also don't own any of the other works mentioned. The Harry Potter books belong to J.K. Rowling. **

**Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

I swear to God that teaching is never what I expected it to be. It's like, totally complicated. I never realised you had to do all these exams and then all the stuff where you can't actually injury the student. That really sucks, man. How many times do I have to tell them not to attempt to phase into the ground when your minds not completely clear? Trust me, that hurts bad. It's like worse than driving head first into a tree on a motocross bike while going at top speed. I should know, I've done that as well. I got a lot of stick from Tori for that stupid incident although I did get a good shot on the video recorder. So anyway, if one more student doesn't do what I say I may just scream. Ok, usually I'm all laid back and everything but I'm really getting stressed out with the entire class. What I want to know is why Tori and Shane's classes all behave while mine insist on ignoring me. Shane reckons that it's because they know I'm not strict. I didn't understand and he explained that they know that if they don't listen, it wouldn't matter since I wouldn't punish them. Ok, true I probably wouldn't as I know how it feels to do 100 push ups repeatedly. I might have to start being harsher, even though I'll probably cave after about a day. I'm totally useless sometimes.

I was talking to Cam today though and he told me something in confidence. I promised I wouldn't tell anybody but you're a book so technically, I can tell you as you haven't got a mouth to tell anyone else. Or have you? You could be like that magic book in Harry Potter. It really wouldn't surprise me in the slightest. I could tell you and then you could go and tell Shane or Tori or you could take a trip across town to the Thunder Academy and tell Hunter.

Hunter, I wonder how he's doing? I really need to ring him and check how he is. I mean I haven't spoken to him in over 3 weeks because I've been preoccupied, which obviously isn't that hard for me to be, but he's probably all lonely over there. Then again, he does have Kapri to keep him company. Kapri is one of Cam's strange alien nieces, who attempted to destroy as some point. Then again, so did Hunter and Blake. So anyway, everyone wasn't that surprised, apart from Hunter himself, when Kapri decided to enrol in the Thunder Academy instead of the Wind Academy, like her sister Marah. Personally, I think she has this crush on him. Actually, I think he's the only one who can't see it. Blake was the one who told me.

Oh yeah, I wonder how Blake is as well, with his touring for Factory Blue. That's got to be time consuming. That might be why he hasn't written to Tori in over a month. I may have to smack some sense into the guy. Hurt my best friend, hurt me type thing. I know she'd do the same for me that's why.

Ok, where was I? Oh yeah, can you talk book? I really hope you can't, not after what I'm going to write down here. Here goes. Cam thinks he may be able to restore the Zords that we used in the old days. I say old days but it was less than a year ago so they're not exactly that old but anyway. Did you here me? I said, or wrote, or did I write, never mind, I said restore the Zords! I don't know how, and to be honest I don't want to know. It's probably in some sort of foreign language, and I don't mean Japanese. I wouldn't understand but I do know that if he does it'll be really sick. I asked him why he needed to restore them though, see I'm not that dumb, and he said that he thinks we may need them some time in the future. I must have looked confused, as he just gave a sarcastic look and then told me that he's been picking up on a lot of evil energy only about 10 miles away in a place called Reefside. Personally, I've never heard of it, but I was never the best at geography.

Before he could finish, I had to streak out of there to teach my class. That sucked big time.

So after that, I went and hung out in Storm Chargers with Shane and Tori. I still kept my job there because I need to make some money some how and I still love free styling. Kelly's backed me even more on that and she's even installed a few jumps so I can practise with the other free stylers. She is like the most awesome boss ever.

I got home at around 8. The tea had been cooked and the smell was drifting to my nose. My God, I sound like I'm writing a story. What can I say, I love food! I could eat all day if I was allowed but my parents fear for my health so won't let me. I was just taking a mouthful of my lemonade when I was told that I had to hang out with a girl (yeah I hang out with Tori but she doesn't count. She's more of a guy than a girl, just don't tell her I said that) while they visited! That put like the biggest dampen on my day.

I spat my drink out from shock but that was ignored, somehow. I do have to take the table cloth to the dry cleaners tomorrow though. I must have looked weird. I pulled my 'you can't be serious' face so my mom had to explain to me why.

According to the grapevine, we used to live next door to them. See, I don't remember this as I have like the memory of a goldfish. I don't even remember moving. How lame is that? As far as I was aware, I had lived in this house my entire life and now I'm told I haven't. I wonder what other parts of my very existence are a fraud? Maybe I'm being a little too dramatic but never mind. We did 'move' ten years ago, when I was eight so that might explain it. The people coming to stay are my parent's best friends, the Ford's. They all went to med school together. I find that very strange. I don't know how they could all still be friends even though 30 years have passed. I do hope me, Tori and Shane, or is it Tori, Shane and I? Oh, whatever. Well anyway, I hope we are still friends in 30 years. You know what I mean either way. They're staying for an undefined time so that could be anything from a week to the entire summer. How am I going to get away from her to get to the Ninja Academy? I might have to abandon her with Kelly or on the beach. This is going to be complicated.

You know what, I'm probably just annoyed that now I can't spend any time with Marah. I know, I know. You don't have to look at me like that, oh yeah, you're a book, and you don't have eyes, well never mind then. We're not dating or anything now and I understand that she nearly killed me. She stabbed me in the back viciously (big word huh?) but I don't know. There was something about her eyes. They looked so sincere and now she's joined the Wind Ninja Academy, I know I was right about the goodness in her. I am sure I've told you before but if not, as I can't be bothered to flip back through the pages and check, I'll tell you again. We broke up. Quite rapidly in fact. We had been dating for a while in secret (4 months) since she's supposed to be the bad guy and everything and I really did like her. I thought she liked me too but it appears she didn't because, dude, she ratted me out to her uncle as soon as the opportunity arose. That was painful. I've got over it I think now… just. The pain that is. The betrayal will probably take a bit longer. At least I know she is good now but I don't think I can forgive her fully, just yet. The situation just made me totally think about they way I look at the world and how much trust I put into people. Maybe that's my problem? What do you think Dude? Oh, I don't know! I'm confused again. I do know I like her though. She's very attractive, that's for sure and when she's not trying to exterminate (yeah, Shane bought me a dictionary for Christmas last year- and let me tell you, it's useful when you can't sleep) me, she's nice to talk to as well. Sincerely, I really don't know whether I want to date her or not. I think I'll live by my theory of 'what will be, will be' and I'm sure there's a song in there somewhere. Here I go again off of the subject. I really need to stop doing that.

I'm going to go now then, just to stop me filling the entire book with drabble about, most likely nothing of any importance. You never know, I may need the paper when this new chick arrives. She could be the most exasperating (Pg 191 in my dictionary :p) person in the world, and knowing my luck, she will be.

Anyway, write in ya later, dude.

Dustin.

Oh, I just thought, how would we pilot Zords without Ranger powers? Cam must be working too hard.

**So? Did I do it well? No? Let me know so I can make it better! It's appreciated, much. Thanks!**


	2. Dude, That's Her?

**Hey people! **

**Thanks for all the reviews! **

**Thanks for checking the story out.**

**As you'll probably realise, this is written from Dustin's perspective. It's like in a diary. I hope I got into his character well, but if I didn't please let me know with any comments to how I could make it better? I would appreciate that immensely. Please bear with me as I find it slightly difficult to get into a guys mind so you know, this is what I came up with. **

**This story is in conjunction with my other new one 'A Cure For The Itch' which is the other main characters perspective. It wouldn't matter if you didn't read both but it might be a good idea? Anyway, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: This is purely FICTION, hence the site. If it was real, it would have happened in the series and if I owned Power Rangers, Ninja Storm and Dino Thunder would still be on. So take the hint, I don't own Power Rangers at all. I also don't own any of the other works mentioned. The Harry Potter books belong to J.K. Rowling. **

**Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

Remind me to never get a career as a tour guide. I suck, bad. I'm pretty sure that she hates me already. I think I better start from the beginning of the day.

I woke up early and had to race to the WNA because I had overslept! That's so typically me. It was bad enough when I was student but now I'm the Sensai, I'm supposed to be the mature one. Who's the idiot who gave me the task of looking after the students? Oh yeah, that would be Sensai Watanabe. He's probably regretting that decision now.

I got there on time, just. I found everyone messing about and they didn't even notice me walk in to the room until I calmly asked them to do 100 press ups. They stared at me like I was talking in a different language. I know it's hard to understand me sometimes but that was ridiculous. I had to ask them again, and again they ignored me. Man, it can wear thin on your patients. I think I raised my voice and THEN they did it.

When I'd finished teaching my class, which actually went surprisingly well after the bad start. I had to go home because the Ford's were arriving soon.

Talk about the most tiresome 3 hours of my life. Well, actually they're not but you know what I mean since we've been through countless battles and stuff. And that day when Cam made me look through loads of scrolls! I think I fell asleep three times during the process.

My mum ordered me to clean the dishes. She'll be kicking herself for that as well. I think I broke/chipped four plates and two glasses. I could have told her that that would happen but no, no one ever listens to the air head. I now know how Cam feels now but we don't listen to him because he has glasses, I think. I'm not sure, maybe it's because he spends most of his time inside? I don't know. I'll have check with Shane on the reason for that. He'll know better than me.

After the spring clean (can it still be called a spring clean if it was done in summer? Do you do the same things? If not, I could be doing a summer clean when it's spring and a spring clean when it's summer when I intended to do a summer clean but got it confused with a spring clean. Whoa, I've just confused myself) I had to go get changed.

I tried on about five outfits, until my mum decided I had the appropriate clothes on. I think they're totally whack. I wanted to wear my jeans and yellow shirt but that was too 'cheap'. My sneakers are held together on spit and prayer, I'll give her that. I gave up after around the fourth outfit and my mum picked it out. I really wish she hadn't done now. I must have looked a total dim bat when they arrived. I had to wear this yellow shirt with a black tie and black slacks. I really didn't see the point as I would be in my original choice tomorrow.

I expected this really girly girl and instead I got… actually, I don't know what I got. She had this disgusting dress on but I don't think she liked it either. She probably went through the whole 'parents deciding what you're wearing' thing too. She kept fidgeting with the dress and that's what I'm best at, so I know when someone's not happy. She looked really uncomfortable in more ways than one and I couldn't help but laugh. She must have heard me because she sent me death glares for the rest of the evening.

To top it all off, I had to go and take her on a trek around Blue Bay. It was dark so I didn't really see the point, but you know, there's no point in arguing when you know you're going to lose. I learnt that the hard way and usually ended up doing a couple hundred press ups.

We set off and I was trying my hardest to get her to talk to me, just like my parents asked. In fact, they demanded. That scared me a bit. I was being my normal, goofy self but she wouldn't answer me. Then after about my third question, she gave me this dirty look. If looks could kill, well, I wouldn't be here anymore. That's why I don't think she likes me.

Perhaps I should introduce them.

Mr Ford, other wise known as Sean, has blond/brown hair and brown eyes. He's sick, man. He's like the best adult I've spoken to in a long time, well apart from Kelly. She doesn't count though because she acts like a kid, a big kid with a shop, who employs me. So anyway, we had a good chat and he was so cool.

Mrs Ford or Tina, as I've been told to call her was nice as well. She is into exactly the same things as my mum. She did creep me out a bit though. She kept looking me up and down and then over to Kira, who was talking to my dad. That freaked me out a bit. If she and my mum even attempt to set us up I'll… I don't know what I'll do just yet but bear with me.

Kira Ford. That's basically all I know about her because she wouldn't even say two words to me. I take that back, she did say something along the lines of 'I hate the beach' but that wasn't even to me. It was almost certainly to herself and I just happened to be standing next to her. How do you hate the beach? It's like so cool! The sun, the sea, the sand, it's all perfect and peaceful. She though, doesn't like it and this just helps to prove my theory that she's an alien from a different planet. So she has this long curly blond/brown hair and brown eyes. She looks like her dad a lot but with obvious differences, which she gets from her mum. Her personality sucks though. I'm not sure whether she was just annoyed that she had to come or not. I can't really blame her for being in a bad mood if that's the case. I don't really want them here. I have better things to do than hang out all the time with her. We'll just have to see how it goes and pray it goes well.

I'm thinking that if I introduce her to the others, they can help me to keep her occupied while I'm teaching or something because in actual fact, even though it's hard to believe, I'm not the best at subtleness. Did you catch the sarcasm in my voice then?

Dude, even though I've said all that, there's just something about her though that makes me think she's going to be ok. I don't know what it is but I just have this feeling that after a couple of days, she'll come around and start to warm to me. Then again, I did think the same with Marah and look where that ended up. Uh-oh. You don't think? No, she couldn't be, could she? That's it. I'm cutting cartoons and comic books out of my life. You think a day will be sufficient?

She is kind of pretty, in this weird way. She's nothing like Marah and she seems different in personality but there's this thing that seems to attract me. Wait, I don't like her. She hates me, so I hate her. That's just not going to work though because I can't hate. It's in my nature. No matter what happens, I can't hate. Marah's a perfect example. She tried to kill me, but I can't hate her. I think it might be best if I just try to avoid Kira for the time being (unless I really have to talk to her, i.e. I'm being physically forced) for my own safety. I'm not saying I'm attracted to her but I am saying that she's good looking, if that makes any sense.

Speaking of Marah, I think I want to give it another go with her. There are still some things we need to work out but I do miss her. I just need to get the guts to tell her and hear what she has to say. That might take a while though, so don't expect any updates on the situation for quite a while.

My God, man. As we speak, I can hear Kira on the phone to someone. It's gone twelve! What's she playing at? I now seriously wish I didn't have the room next to the guest one. My parents and hers are all on the floor above so I'm the only one that has to listen to her. She's complaining about being here. I knew it. She hates it. I'd probably feel the same way in her shoes though. She's talking to someone called Connor I think. I could only just make that out, even with my heightened senses courtesy of the WNA, so that means my ears are slowly stopping working.

That's my queue to go to sleep. I might be more willing to talk to her tomorrow. Then again, maybe not. I'll try to but I'm not promising anything because I have a lot of things to do and she might just get in the way. I'll have to see whether she wants to hang out or not. If not, cool, if she does, bummer.

I'll keep you posted.

Write in ya later, dude.

Dustin.

**That sound like Dustin at all? If so, let me know and if not, let me know how I can make it better please! Thanks again!**


	3. Dude, I'm Getting Confused

**Hey people! **

**Thanks for all the reviews! **

**As you'll probably realise, this is written from Dustin's perspective. It's like in a diary. I hope I got into his character well, but if I didn't please let me know with any comments to how I could make it better? I would appreciate that immensely. Please bear with me as I find it slightly difficult to get into a guys mind so you know, this is what I came up with. **

**This story is in conjunction with my other new one 'A Cure For The Itch' which is the other main characters perspective. It wouldn't matter if you didn't read both but it might be a good idea? Anyway, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: This is purely FICTION, hence the site. If it was real, it would have happened in the series and if I owned Power Rangers, Ninja Storm and Dino Thunder would still be on. So take the hint, I don't own Power Rangers at all. I also don't own any of the other works mentioned. The Harry Potter books belong to J.K. Rowling. **

**Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

Today wasn't brilliant but then again, it wasn't that bad either. It was ok, to put it simply. I took Kira to meet the guys and it was eventful. She didn't seem to get on that well with any of them, except Cam and she only got on with him when he was making fun of me. That's just typical really. Ok, I know what a door is and I know how to use one it was just that I forgot what I was going into the room for. I had to stop and think. Sounds stupid I know, but I have the worst memory ever. It's so appalling.

She was staring at them like she'd seen a ghost. I mean, every time I looked to her to check she was ok, she was staring at either Hunter or Shane or Tori or Cam like she knew them. That was seriously freaky. I don't think they do know her and if they do, they haven't mentioned it so I don't think they do.

It did make me laugh when we got to Storm Chargers because I could tell from her face that she had never been anywhere like it before. Her face became all screwed up and it looked confused at the same time. That's kind of hard to do because I'm actually trying to pull it now and it's not looking too good. She informed me later that I was right and there weren't any shops like SC where she lives. They spend most of their time in a place called 'Cyber Space' which already sounds boring. She tried to describe it but failed miserably. It sounds like there are a lot of computers and then a lot of tables and then a place to buy drinks and she took extra care to express her interest in the stage. That's just weird. Let's just say that if I ever have to visit her I might run out of the store screaming.

I take back what I said though about her not getting on with anybody because she seemed to get on well with Kelly. Maybe she wants a job or something but that's a bit pointless as she'll be going back and she knows nothing about extreme sports. Ok, so maybe she doesn't want a job. That's just me. My brains trying to come up with a few reasons why and that's the best I can do. It's not even that good. This is why I failed at English in school. I have no imagination of my own.

Actually what am I saying? Kira is probably one of those that don't have to work because her daddy gives her everything she wants. Those people really annoy me. Its like, 'what are you complaining about? You didn't have to do anything for that money!" I have the urge to scream when I see people who act like that but I just hold by breath instead. Hence Marah and Kapri. They get EVERYTHING they want and it drives you mad after around a month. I better stop or I'll just get myself wound up. Moving on…

I think Kira can skateboard a bit because I saw her ears sort of pick up when Shane said he did. She's no way as good as Shane but who is? Well, apart from Tony Hawk and other pro skaters but Shane's the best I actually know in person. Kira's probably one of those 'wannabe skaters'. Better not tell Shane. He hates them because they think they're so good when in actual fact they're not.

I saw her looking at Hunter quite a bit and she laughed when I asked her about it. She said, and I quote, that 'he has too much fashion sense for a straight guy' so she was questioning whether he was gay or not. That made me hysterical. I told her he was straight but she just nodded so I don't think she believes me.

I tried to explain to her why motocross is like the best ever but she wasn't having any of it. I don't know what she bugging about dude, because everyone can totally see that it is! I told her that the mud and the speed and the crowd and the jumps and the clothing all add to the effect and it just gets your adrenaline going. She still didn't get it (and they say I'm slow!) so I told her she had to speak to Blake when he came back. Well, that's after I've knocked some sense into him for not writing to Tori in a month or so.

He should be back in like a week! That's so cool because I haven't seen him ages and I can't wait to tell him everything that's been going on at the TNA and the WNA. I wonder if he misses it. I would but then again, motocross every day makes up for it.

I feel really quite mean now though. I had to run off to my class and so did the others so I had no one to cover for me and I had to leave Kira. I don't have a clue what she did while I was gone because she doesn't like extreme sports or the beach; she doesn't know anyone and she couldn't exactly go home because we'd both get in trouble off the parents. I'm guessing she just sat there and watched the T.V.

My class was ok because everyone actually did what I said after the whole push up fiasco. That totally still sucks but they're coming around more now.

When I finally did get back to the store I must have had a sweat or something because she kept looking at me and this like puzzled expression appeared on her face a few times. It was quite funny but I have to admit that it very cute too. Wait, I didn't just say that…. Did I?

I'm getting all confused because I like Marah and everything but I think Kira's attractive. That can't work can it? I mean you can't like two people in the same way, can you? All I think about usually is Marah but I kept thinking of Kira today during the class., even though I could see Marah. She was stood watching and even when we were talking afterwards arranging to meet up tomorrow my mind was full of thoughts about Kira and what she'd be doing. I don't have a clue what that means and maybe it's just me being dumb. I was only thinking about Kira because I felt guilty. Yeah, that's got to be it.

We walked home anyway, and I apologised for leaving her. She seemed really surprised that I said sorry and it took her a couple of minutes to nod and say that it was ok. I'm wondering that maybe not everyone says that to her. I should see if she's ok because she might be being bullied or something. I did but that was because of my real name. It's not fun being at school with a name everyone laughs at. Now I'm just being over-protective and stupid. I've known her, what 3 days? And I'm already concerned whether she's being bullied! That's pathetic.

So anyhow, I said I'd make it up to her and I don't have a clue how I'm going to do that but I'll have to think of something. By tomorrow. Oh God. I'm screwed. Any ideas? It wouldn't matter anyway because even if you did, you couldn't tell me.

I'm determined to make her have a good time though because even though she's been here less than a week, she's bringing me down since I know she doesn't like it here. I will make her like this place before she leaves.

When we got back I let Kira do most of the talking because we got loads of questions and it was easier if only one of us answered them. Then we wouldn't get caught out. We hadn't been together when we should have been and that would get us both in tons of trouble. Kira seemed like she was a natural at answering questions like those when she'd never actually done something she was supposed to. I'm impressed. I'm good at it myself because of the whole 'Ranger-thing' and the WNA because that had to be kept a secret. Kira though, is just good anyway which is very remarkable.

So I must be going now as I have a lot of thinking to do about various things and it is going to hurt my head. A lot. Thinking always does. Maybe I'm just not supposed to think a lot or something because no one else seems to have the same problem. Hmmm, that's something else to think about I guess.

I'll update you soon dude.

Dustin.

**Considering you've come this far, you might as well review? Please? That sound like Dustin at all? If so, let me know and if not, let me know how I can make it better please! Thanks again!**


	4. Dude, I Need To Get More Sleep

**Hey people! **

**Again, like Terminator. I'm back! You can't get rid of me that easily. **

**Thanks for all the reviews! Since I've been constantly begged, here's an update for you. **

**As you'll probably realise, this is written from Dustin's perspective. It's like in a diary. I hope I got into his character well, but if I didn't please let me know with any comments to how I could make it better? I would appreciate that immensely. Please bear with me as I find it slightly difficult to get into a guys mind so you know, this is what I came up with. **

**This story is in conjunction with my other new one 'A Cure For The Itch' which is the other main characters perspective. It wouldn't matter if you didn't read both but it might be a good idea? Anyway, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: This is purely FICTION, hence the site. If it was real, it would have happened in the series and if I owned Power Rangers, Ninja Storm and Dino Thunder would still be on. So take the hint, I don't own Power Rangers at all. I also don't own any of the other works mentioned. **

**Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 4 **

Dude, I think I have finally gotten somewhere. I don't mean with my class but with Kira. She seems to be coming around. Slowly, but surely.

I was up early this morning, trying to figure out what I could do to make it up to her. I stayed up most of last night trying to figure it out but I was still clueless when I finally turned out the light at 3:30am. Luckily, I know how to go without a lot of sleep. I was up at around 8am and was met with my mum in the kitchen. She was surprised I was up but didn't push to why. Dude, my mum is so cool like that. She gave me breakfast, my favourite. She sat down and for some reason started to tell me about where they used to take me and Kira when we were little. I have to admit, it sounded kind of cool. No way as cool as Blue Bay but you know.

At least she gave me an idea about cheering Kira up. It must have taken me around 15 minutes before I realised it though. I've always been quite slow on the uptake and even when it didn't matter whether I got it or not, I was still as slow as ever. One of these days, I am going to surprise every one with being on the ball.

She went out a while later with dad and the Ford's. I made Kira's breakfast. It amazed me that I didn't even burn anything because usually I drift and forget what I'm doing.

When she got up, I must have given her half an hour to eat before I dragged her out of the house, into my car and along the highway. I think her wrist is swollen. I must ask her about that. I've had enough tweaked wrists to know about them so she's probably in a lot of pain. She did a good job of hiding it though.

Damn, the girl is persistent. She wouldn't let up about knowing where we were going. That made me laugh a bit but I am the master at keeping secrets so I wasn't going to spill. Not even when she threatened to tell mum and dad I was gay. That wouldn't have gone down that well. I think it'd probably give them a heart attack. I knew all along that yellow was a whack colour for a guy. When I resisted (go me!), she started to look down. I can't take people pulling that face and looking down. It just makes me feel guilty and upset. I'm soft. I know. Don't rub it in. I had to liven up the atmosphere so I put my CD on. I thought she'd hate it but apparently, she likes my music. That's so cool because Tori and Shane both think it sucks bad.

She started singing along with it. Now I know why she was telling Shane about his voice. Because she sings good or should it be she sings well? Never mind. She is amazing to be honest. I couldn't help but smile at it.

We got there after around two hours. Long journeys are such a bummer. They really do bore me senseless. It's not so bad when I'm driving but still. She had no clue where we were and in actual fact, I didn't remember anything myself.

We walked around for a while and ended up on the swings. We did admit to each other of the lack of memories and it made me feel better. How bad would it be if she remembered and I didn't?

I did get her an ice cream though. It was funny watching her eat it. The wind kept blowing and her hair was going every where. She got some on her nose. It looked so adorable. Hold up, slow down and rewind. I know I said I found her attractive but adorable and attractive are different things. Adorable would imply I like her so I take it back and I'll go with, it looked attractive. That makes no sense does it?

She kept thinking I'd gone to a lot of trouble to bring up here but in honesty, I didn't. I just drove. It wasn't difficult. Even I could do it without getting lost.

Maybe I'm old-fashioned but I think that whenever you're with someone, whether you like them or not (and I don't like Kira before you start) you should pay attention to them. I've always been brought up like that. That guy's do the chivarrous, urgh, gentlemen-like thing for girls. You know, like open doors and buy them things. I get that from my dad I guess. Kira seemed overjoyed with it. I don't know why. Maybe the guys she knows aren't like that. It wouldn't be a shocker as it's pretty much dead these days.

Shane isn't like that. He expects the girl to be the same as the guy. 'They wanted equal rights, they got 'em' sort of thing. Blake and Hunter are the same. They never had anything done for them so don't expect to do anything for anyone else. I guess I can understand both points of view but it doesn't change how I act. I can't help it. I'm a dummy for romance. So sue me. At least Tori thinks it's sweet.

I had the day off from teaching. Another advanced Earth Ninja took the lesson because Sensai said I was looking warn down. I was instructed to have the day off and relax a few weeks ago but I never did so I took my time now. He can't punish me either! It was his idea! Ha!

I have to say, I have changed my mind about Kira quite a lot. When I first met her, I thought she was moody, self-absorbent and quite weird. I was, technically right, but she's a lot more than that. She's talented and she's funny, in a sarcastic, Cam-like sort of way and she is good to talk to when you get to know her. I think I'm starting to know her anyway. I think I still have a long way to go though, before I know her totally. Then again, it's expected, I've only really know her for three days. I have high expectations I think.

When we'd finished talking and stuff we set back off to Blue Bay. I did find out that she hangs out with guys called Ethan, Connor and Trent and has two other friends, Cassidy and Devin. They all sound fun but from what I can gather, totally, like, different from Kira. I don't know. They seem kind of an odd group.

We hadn't even been travelling for ten minutes before I glanced at her and she was out of it. She was, like, totally away. She does look very peaceful and pretty when she sleeps. It might be fun to watch her. What am I saying? Dude, someone knock some sense into me please. Maybe Tori's last punch made me lose my power of logical thought. I know it was shaky to begin with so, yeah. That could explain it.

I didn't want to wake her though when we did get back. I stood for about ten minutes wondering what to do or better yet, how to do it. I picked her up finally and my God dude, she isn't that easy to carry. Not that she's heavy or anything but I don't know, maybe I was just panicking she'd wake up. She didn't though, like she can sleep through anything. I couldn't make it to her room so I ended up putting her on the couch but I was nice and got a blanket for her.

I left her there after that and went to work on my bike in the back garden. It's been there for a while because I've been so bored at home recently, I needed something to do. This seemed like the best thing to keep me occupied but now I have the problem of getting it back into Kelly's. I'll worry about that when the time comes I suppose. It's not like the world's going to end because of it.

At 8pm, Kira finally woke up. It was quite funny. She looked dazed and somewhat out of it. Her hair was like, everywhere but she still looked good. Help me… please?

We went for something to eat then, all of us; all six of us. It started alright but went to worse. Apparently, me and Kira (or Kira and I) were out on a 'date'. My palms started sweating and I suddenly became, like boiling. It was strange. I was embarrassed, I know it, I just don't know why. I should have been able to just say, 'in fact, it wasn't' but I couldn't. It sucks but what sucks more is that I don't know why I couldn't say it. I will have to ponder (pg 419 in my dictionary) that for a while. Kira went red as Shane's old suit though, so at least it just wasn't me who was mortified. She covered and I had to thank her a lot for that because I would have probably looked even more pathetic if she hadn't.

When we got back to the house, Kira wanted to be alone, (I told you she was moody. Dude, her attitude changes like the weather), so went to her room. I stayed up a while longer and talked to my parents and the Ford's. It was awkward for most of it because the shame of before was still there and I swear, they didn't believe Kira. They still think it WAS a date, even if they don't say it. I know how adults work; Kelly's like that all the time. I've got pretty used to it now though.

I decided I was spent when I began yawning and made my way upstairs. Kira caught me however and unexpectedly, she thanked me for the day. That took me off guard because I was the one who was supposed to be making it up to her so I didn't see why she would have to thank me for anything. You know?

It was kind of dorky afterwards because we stood there, not moving, for around five minutes. Is that strange? I think it is. We just stood, smiling and looking at each other. I'm clueless to why. I did notice that Kira bites her lip when she's nervous nevertheless. It's genuinely hot when she does. Hmmm, this just proves how wiped I am. Kira's gone from attractive to adorable to hot in one entry. I think I'm loosing it.

Shane rang a few minutes later, which broke the silence. I could have killed him. I don't know why but I wanted to continue standing there, watching her. It was… cool. He just wanted to ask where I'd been all day, but I don't see why it couldn't have waited until tomorrow. He then started being Shane and said that, 'I (as in me, Dustin) love Kira' and singing that stupid, 'Dustin and Kira, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G' song. I am so going to lay into him next training session. Thinking about it, it does seem quite enjoyable. Huh? I need sleep. Desperately.

It's safe to say I think that after I've finished writing this entry, I'm going straight to sleep. I don't want any more thoughts like that because I like Marah. I think. I do, don't I? Not Kira? I'm so confused. Why do I always finish an entry being perplexed (pg 403)? I don' know. I'm going to go now because if I think anymore, I might hurt my head and I don't want that and I'm starting to scare myself with my thoughts. Maybe a good night's sleep will clear my head.

Update ya later, dude.

Dustin.

**I would really, really, really appreciate it if you could take the time to review. Please? It means a lot to me… **


End file.
